Naruto and the Son of The Demon
by clanmaster.555
Summary: My first fanfiction, but don't go easy on me! I want honest reviews. Flames are not honest. Naruto is not the only one in Konoha with a demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and the Son of The Demon**

Ok, first things first, Naruto is not the main character. yeah... but he is in here so don t fret! he s just not the only one. Now, to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Halo.

**Jutsu**

"blah" speaking

'blah' thinking

Two years after the Kyubii attack. At the gate with the eternal chunin.

"Man, nothing ever happens nowadays." sighed the first guard.

"Yeah, the only thing that ever really happens now is, hey what's that up there." pondered the second.

Up ahead, a man was limping towards the gate. Correction, a giant of a man was walking towards the gate. He had short brown hair in a military cut, looked like his muscles were made of steel, eyes that commanded respect and held a sadness unlike any other, yet his aura was that of the mightiest of warriors. He wore clothing that had cuts all over him and he was bleeding profusely.

The two guards stood ramrod straight as he spoke in a voice that broke no contradiction. "I need to speak to the Hokage." Then he fell and they noticied he was holding a child.

Later in the hospital.

"So this is the man." exclaimed Sarutobi. Lying before him was the giant. He was so broken and battered that it was a miracle he was still alive. Unfortunately, nothing could be done to save him.

"He was carrying an infant. He's being looked after in another room." remarked an ANBU.

All of them nearly jumped when they heard the dying man say in a crisp military voice "Permission to speak sir."

"Granted" replied Sarutobi.

"I wish for you to take my son into the village. He is strong."

"Of course, but does he not have other relatives?"

"No," coughed the dying man, "listen, my time is short. In him lies a great power, unlike any other. When he is ready, give him these scrolls." He then passed all the scrolls he held except two. "This scroll will explain everything to you and has instructions inside. This scroll holds the body of my wife. Bury me next to her please."

"What is your name and that of your wife and child?" replied an ANBU.

"My name is Mendez John, my wife's name is Cortana, and my son's is Samuel." wheezed the John. And with that he closed his eyes and he was no more.

End notes

Yeah, this is the Chief's kid. Don't ask how Cortana is a human, it will be explained later.

Reviews and criticism are welcome. Flamers shall be burned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and the Son of The Demon Chapter 2**

Hey, I'm here with the second chapter. PS, sorry about the grammer but I don't want to put this thing through google docs again and I don't have a word processor program.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Halo.

**Jutsu**

"blah" speech

'blah' thinking

As Samuel or Sam grew, he became inexplicably twined with another orphan by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. They were inseparable. Sam stuck with Naruto throughout their lives. When Naruto was thrown out of the orphanage, Sam left with him. They ended up in adjacent apartments in a run down apartment building in the seedier side of Konoha. They were known throughout the village as the infamous pranking company. Naruto handled the planning and traps while Sam would make explosives and scout their targets.

Sam was a strange boy. He had deep brown hair that was cut in a military fashion except for two long bangs along the side of his face. He was tall but wiry and he was stronger, faster, and more intelligent than most kids. Put the most interesting thing about him were his violet eyes. They seemed to be bright and luminescent and times. He was easy going most of the time, but when it came to fights and executing pranks he was deathly serious. He also had an unusual set of morals and was extremely loyal to his only friend Naruto. He usually wore green camo pants and a white t-shirt.

Naruto was even stranger. The kid had almost godly stamina. He was also addicted to ramen and insisted on wearing orange. He wore a baggy orange jumpsuit usually.

Sam never understood why most of the villagers and ninjas hated Naruto, but he was always prepared to defend his friend. Many a mob fell victim to Naruto and Sam's tactic of using kamawarimi with a set of logs with pressure activated explosives. Unfortunately, sometimes they could not do this because the mob was one comprised of fangirls. For some reason unfathomable to the two boys, girls found Sam irresistible. They were even scarrier than the mobs out to kill them.

Eventually they both ended up in the ninja academy. Fortunately and unfortunately, they had Uchiha Sasuke in their class. The good thing was that most of thefangirls were also fans of Sasuke and therefore fawned over him whenever he was around. The bad thing was that after Sam and Naruto used the patented **Therapy no Jutsu**, fangirls would swarm over all of them.

**Flashback no Jutsu**

"Fight me." said Sasuke.

"Why?" replied Sam.

"Because I need to be stronger and you can help my training." spat back Sasuke.

"And why do you need to be stronger?"

"Because I need to kill Itachi for slaughtering my clan."

"And why did he not kill you?"

"Because he wanted to see if hatred or having no emotions made a ninja stronger."

"Then why are you letting him decide who you are." This stopped Sasuke dead in his tracks. "Itachi wanted you to hate, and you are just blindly following his words. Also, you probably think he killed your clan because he was insane. I think he did it for another reason. Look underneath the underneath. Which means he had another purpose for killing your clan, which you were blameless for. Before you go after your brother, figure out why he killed your clan and spared you. Otherwise, you could end up making a very big mistake."

Sasuke was rooted to the ground as Sam began to leave. Then he called out "How did you figure that out?"

Sam smirked. "Naruto told me what happened and said that it didn't add up. I asked why and he said that if you wanted to test someone, why use a high powered jutsu on them and then leave them alive? That's what got me started on the whole thing." Sam then left Sasuke to his thoughts.

The next day Sam told Naruto what happened between him and Sasuke on their way to school. When they entered the class their eyes locked with Sasuke's and Sasuke did something no one ever thought he would ever do. He gave them a friendly smile.

Sam and Naruto then smiled back and sat down in the two seats to Sasuke's right as everyone watched in stunned silence.

**Kai**

Ever since that fateful day, fangirls would chase both of them, many of them hoping to date both of them. Heck, some of them tried to get friendly with Naruto just to get to Sam and Sasuke much to Sam and Naruto's confusion and Sasuke's annoyance.

**And so ends another chapter. pls read and review thx**

**Therapy no Jutsu - Therapy Jutsu**

Helps the target change theri way of thinking. Is more effective when used with violence.

**Flashback no Jutsu - Flashback Jutsu**

Allows the user to revisit a memory. Can be used to show others memories of the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**You Can't Kill Someone Who's Already Dead**  
**Chapter III**

Published on: 03/02/11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto or Sonny series. They belong to Masasashi Kishimoto and Jakrin respectively. Also, there will be a secondary disclaimer at the end of each chapter that includes new characters not already covered.

'thought' - thinking

"spoken word" - speaking

**bold **- jutsu or technique being used

_Flashback_

_""Remember me for who I am, not what I was."_

_""I will." promised Galiant. And with that I was swept to my second and final death. Or so I thought._

_End Flashback_

"When I was sucked into the orb, I entered some sort of tunnel. It looked just like the orb in colour. Eventually I was thrown out of the tunnel in a great flash of light. I ended up in a city that I later learned was called Vancouver. You should have seen it, peoples of different backgrounds, cultures, and appearance all coexisting in relative peace and harmony.

"Now, being a zombie, I was wary of how others would react to my appearance, so I disguised myself and began to gather information on where I was. Apparently I had ended up in a country called Canada, on a world called Earth, or in the language where that name originated, Terra. They had technology there so incredible, it blew my mind! There were flying machines, trains that ran without a track, and the computers there were connected through something called the Internet which allowed you to access and send files around the world to other computers without wires! There was also an amazing array of different foods. Heck, that's how I was converted to The Church of The Log."

"They worship the Log!" exclaimed Sarutobi.

"Yeah, but not like ninjas." explained Sonny. "You see, ninjas are extinct in that world. They worship the Log because it was through the Log that man discovered fire, which led to the creation of barbecue. Mmm, barbecue." Sonny began to drool profusely. "Crap." He then held his hand over his face mask which was now soaked in drool and drew the saliva out of it. "Is there somewhere I can put this?" he asked.

"There's a garbage can here beside the desk." replied Sarutobi. 'He can even draw water of clothing. And he even drew out the solids and bacteria, removing the odour. I should create a mission to take advantage of this.'

"Anyways," continued Sonny, "The best barbecue has always been slow cooked, smoked barbecue. Through the use of certain kinds of logs, they flavored the meat using the smoke. This is what lead to the founding of The Church of The Log over there. For it is through the Log that man should not fear the beasts, but feast upon their flesh. Amen."

"Amen." intoned the rest.

'Excellent,' thought Sarutobi, 'This will help to spread the Word of the Log.'

"So how did you end up in the Elemental Nations?" inquired Inu. Sonny cleared his throat as he continued.

"After a few years in Canada, the Shinigami appeared before me. When he introduced himself, I fully expected him to escort me to the afterlife. To my surprise, the shinigami did no such thing. He thanked me for helping to deal with the whole zombie issue on my world. He had been trying to solve that problem ever since their souls had gone missing from his kingdom. In thanks, he actually gave me several extra years of life, turning my body into that of an eighteen year old's. You see, he has no control over the living, but because I'm technically part dead he can still influence me. Afterwards he contacted another kami to help me out.

"Now, I can't tell you much about the other kami because they forbid me to. I can't describe him but what I can tell you is that he has dominion over the passage of beings to other worlds. On a side note. I'm not sure what gender he is or if he has a gender, but I will refer to him as a male because it is far easier to do so.'

"Anyways, the Shinigami bid me goodbye and good luck before he left. Afterwards, the other kami took me through a strange portal. While we were in it, he explained that he was taking me to a nexus, and crossroad between worlds. I would stay there while he prepared a gateway to my world. Seems that since he had not visited my world in a long time it would take a great deal of time to reconstruct time to reconstruct a path there, especially because of the fluctuations I caused by leaving through unorthodox means.

"While I was in the nexus, I met many strange peoples, some of which I befriended. Working with them, I first developed my fire and lightning abilities there, including my flight capabilities. The greatest thing that I did there was sign a summoning contract."

"You have a summoning contract?" exclaimed Sarutobi.

"Yep, although it's a lot different than the summoning contracts you are familiar with. You see, instead of signing with the clan and being able to summon anyone of the clan, you create your own summoning contract and have each individual summon sign it themselves. Usually they will first test you to see if you are worthy of their aid, but a few summons are willing to sign in exchange for trade or mutual aid agreements. I signed with the wolves."

'Note to self, warn him about the Inazuka before he summons anything.' thought Sarutobi as he recalled the last time the Inazuka were around a non-clansman wolf user.

Sonny coughed to regain there attention as he continued. "Eventually, the day came when the gateway was ready. I said my goodbyes and prepared to go home. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned.

"You see, there are several kami, demons, andother deities who dislike me for various reasons. Some of them I pissed off because they are arrogentpricks who I refused to bow to. Others just like to mess with me because they find it amusing. One of them just hates me because I'm good friends with the Kami of the Log."

"Wait a second. Are you telling me that there is a Kami of the O Holy Log?" deadpanned Sarutobi.

"I was as surprised as you when I found out myself," replied Sonny, "And even more so when I found out that it was a women. Though now that I think about it, that makes sense because do you really think a man would have have gifted ninjas with the holiness that is the Log?

"Anyways, they bribed the counterpart kami to sabotage the one who was helping me. You see, the kami helping me is the manifestation of the creative spirit and order while his counterpart is the manifestation of the destructive spirit and chaos. The gateway was supposed to destroy me, but thanks to the efforts of several kami who were favourable or neutral to me, the end result was that the gateway sent me to a random world. I ended up in Wave country five years ago."

Sarutobi was shaken to the core. Here was a person who had faced countless obstacles and came out stronger for it. He had defied gods and demons time and again, and when faced with insurmountable odds, this man had moved forward without hesitation.

'This is the kind of man who inspires greatness in those around him, just like the Fourth.' mused Sarutobi.

"Sonny," announced Sarutobi, "I would like to officially welcome you to Konohagakure and extend an offer for you to join the shinobi ranks of Konoha."

Sonny smiled as he responded. "I'm all up for joining the village, but I imagine that there would be conditions if I became a shinobi of Konoha."

Sarutobi sighed as he answered him. "First off, you would be put on a probation period that all foreign nins joining the village have to go through. That would mean that you couldn't leave the village or do any missions for six months. In addition, you would have two ANBU accompanying you for three months."

"Anything else?" asked Sonny. Sarutobi sighed again. "The council will probably want to enact the Clan Restoration Act so as to start a new clan using your bloodline. That would mean you would have to take multiple wives."

"Sarutobi," responded Sonny in a grave voice, "I'm calling in that favor right now. I don't care what you have to do, but I am not marrying anyone unless I choose to, let alone have multiple wives."

"What's the problem?" asked Inu.

"He still has issues with women trying to seduce him." answered Naruto.

"He's right." added Sonny. "Ever since the incident where those Iwa kunoichi captured me, I swore off women. Especially since I have never been attracted to or aroused by a women during my life as an undead man."

"Really?" asked an unconvinced Inu.

"Yeah. And no, I'm not gay." replied Sonny.

"Well, seeing as you are so adamant about it, I'll make something up about studying to check if you are able to still have children." sighed Sarutobi as he thought of all the paperwork he would have to go through to pull this off. 'At least I have the secret now.'

"Just tell them that I got hit onece in between he legs by a sledgehammer. It's true so that should get them off my back." commented Sonny. Seeing their pained expressions, he chuckled. "Don't worry, I was wearing a nut guard so I barely felt a thing." he explained.

"Sonny," deadpanned Sarutobi, "I'll pay you five million ryu for the blueprints of your nut guard."

"You've seen a lot of good men disabled by a swift blow between the pipes haven't you."

"You have no idea."

"I've never understood why most men don't wear more armor there."

"Most of the time it doesn't work, it chafes or makes it to hard to move."

"I see." chuckled Sonny. "I'll let you borrow one of mine later to reverse engineer. Now, what rank would I be?"

"Full jonin."

"Alright then. I officially accept your offer Hakage-sama." finished Sonny with an air of seriousness. He then did a one-eighty asking "On a side note, can I sell you guys some more tech because I won't be able to do any missions and because I'm near broke?"

"Of course." chuckled Sarutobi. "Naruto, we're going to go over some legal issues now, so why don't you go over to Ichirakus's nd wait for us there? My treat. " he then handed Naruto a small stack of bills.

"Alright." answered Naruto. "I'll see you there."

As soon as Naruto shut the door, Sarutobi began to speak again. "Seeing as you are going to be a jonin, there are some things I have to tell you concerning Naruto and village secrets. Now, what do you know about the Nine Tail Fox?"

"Not much." answered Sonny. "Just that it attacked Konoha about eleven years and it was defeated by the Yondaime who died killing it."

"That's not the full truth. The Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi, no one could. Instead, he sealed it a newborn child."

Sonny looked confused for a few seconds before he realized something. "You mean Naruto."

"Yes," sighed Sarutobi, "the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi inside of Uzumaki Naruto."

"So that's why the villagers hate him so much!" exclaimed Sonny.

"You don't hate him?" asked Sarutobi.

"Sir," deadpanned Sonny, "I'm friends with various kami, demons, half-demons, half-beast peoples, spirits, a race of ball shaped people with limbs who can eat watermelons whole, giant gorillas, monkeys, an electric rodent, dragons, sea monsters, giants, elves, fairies, imps, turtles, sentient machines, a giant tiki head, a tree, fish people, the undead, rock golems, nobles, thieves, assassins, talking suits of armor that can walk on their own, royalty, fungus and plant people, killer birds, angels, psychics, and a giant talking blue penguin who sacked me when we first met with his oversized hammer. Not to mention I'm a freaking undead zombie. Do you really think having a massive demon fox stuck inside him is going to make me hate him?"

"A giant talking blue penguin?" asked Inu.

"I know." replied Sonny. "I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. And no, I wasn't drunk or high on something. Not to mention I have an incredible tolerance to such things and can remove them from a person's body using a jutsu I made."

"Wait, so you can cure hangovers and addictions?" asked Sarutobi.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. It's kinda annoying having people come to me whenever they're hung over." answered Sonny.

"As long as you do so for me." replied Sarutobi and Inu at the same time.

"Now onto more serious business. Are you going to tell Naruto this?" inquired Sonny.

"I plan to tell him when he graduates and becomes a genin." answered Sarutobi.

"About that, Naruto for the life of him can't do the bunshin no jutsu. He's got the same problem I had when I was figuring out my own powers, he's got so much chakra that his chakra control, to be blunt, sucks so bad that if it was a creature, I'd have to put it down to be humanitarian."

'Hmm,' thought Sarutobi, 'having the Kyuubi must have expanded his chakra coils immensely. How to deal with this? Aha, I know exactly what to do.'

"Don't worry," replied Sarutobi, "I know a jutsu that Naruto can learn easily that should solve his bunshin problems, although I won't teach it to him until a month before the genin exams."

"Alright," sighed Sonny contently, "Now where exactly am I going to live?"

"I'll set you up in the same apartment complex as Naruto. There's plenty of space there."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that can't wait until later. Let's go meet Naruto, I'm getting hungry myself."

"As long as you're paying."

Author's Notes: Another chapter done. Because I didn't specify any new characters, I can't disclaim any individual groups so I'll just say that I own none of them. The virtual cookie challenge this time is to identify the two kami counterparts earlier in the chapter. Remember, they are the manifestations of the creative spirit and destructive spirit. Hail the Log. LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGG!

**Jutsu List**

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **- Summoning Technique - A to S Rank ninjutsu depending on the summon. The summoner signs a contract with a clan, allowing him to summon familiars from that clan. The handsigns are different for each contract. The familiar summoned is dependent on the amount of chakra put into the jutsu. If the name of a familiar is said at the end, that familiar will be summoned as long as enough chakra is used. The familiar will leave if dismissed, chooses to do so, runs out of chakra or is hit hard enough.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Sonny Kata -** Summoning Technique: Sonny Style - A to S Rank ninjutsu depending on the summon. The version of the Summoning Technique used by Sonny. Instead of signing with the clan and being able to summon anyone of the clan, you create your own summoning contract and have each individual summon sign it themselves. Another difference is that the summon will not leave if it runs out of chakra or is hit hard. It will only leave if the summoner is killed or dismisses them. As such, they can be used for an indefinite amount of time and be killed in battle.

**Bunshin no Jutsu -** Clone Jutsu - E Rank Academy genjutsu. Creates illusion clones that move in the same direction as the user. They are not solid and cannot deal damage. They are dispelled if hit. Base for all clone techniques.


	4. Chapter 4

**You Can't Kill Someone Who's Already Dead**  
**Chapter II**

Published on 30/01/11

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Sonny series.

Note: I noticed that I forgot to add a jutsu list to the first chapter, so I'm changing it to include that now. Also, if you have not played the Sonny series, go do so. It's a great game with a driving plot, not to mention it will make this story easier to understand. The best place is armorgames.

'thought' - thinking

"spoken word" - speaking

**bold **- jutsu or technique being used

_Flashback_

_Sonny began to take off his hood, bandanna, glasses, and__mask. To Sarutobi and Inu's surprise, Sonny had deep green skin, short brown hair, and iris less glowing, silvery-blue white eyes._

_"I'll never forget that ship." began Sonny. "It's where I died."_

_End Flashback_

"Wait," interrupted Inu, "what do you mean where you died?"

"Exactly what I said." continued Sonny. "That's where I died. I'm undead, a zombie to be exact. Everyone who died on that ship, except Louis and the ZPCI guys, became a zombie after they died, but for some reason, I retained my intelligence while the others were reduced to a mindless beastlike state. I had no memory of my life as a living person, but I retained some basic knowledge of how things worked, how to read, and other simple things.

"I was awakened by someone else on the name was Louis the Blind, the last living survivor of the crew. Well, fully living survivor. He taught me how to defend myself and was my first friend. Louis explained that, like the rest of the crew, I had become a zombie, but I had an advantage over them, I had actual intelligence.

"We fought until we were eventually rescued by the Zombie Pest Control Inc. or ZPCI, or so we thought. Apparently they were sent to eliminate all witnesses. I ended up killing them but not before Louis was fatally wounded. Before he died, he gave me a tape saying it held the answers I would need." Sonny paused for a few moments until Sarutobi spoke.

"What did you do next?" he asked.

"A left _the White November_and went to the shore. While I was hunted by the ZPCI, I met another sentient zombie named Veredeux. He was a lightning user as well as a medic. He taught me the basics of lightning techniques and helped develop my water based healing techniques. We travelled together and ended up in this valley inhabited by shamanic tribes and zombies. Veredeux and I ended up masquerading as ZPCI reinforcements after we fought a team of soldiers sent to aid someone take down a powerful zombie called the Baron. Turns out that this Baron was a sentient like me and Veredeux with the ability to control other zombies, though for some reason, me and Veredeux only got headaches when he tried to control us. We killed him alongside this guy called Galiant the Paladin. Afterwards, we ended up fighting Galiant after he discovered we were zombies. Veredeux wanted to kill him but I stopped him, saying that he was only trying to protect others.

"We left that day and camped in the woulds to the south of the valley. While Veredeux and I were talking, a knife flew out of the darkness and lodged itself in the side of Veredeux's face. While he was getting it out of his face, the assassin, who happened to be a women as well as a zombie, knocked me over and stole the tape. She took back her knife after Veredeux pulled it out of his face and threw it to the side and ran off. We chased her to this prison where we lost track of her after we were engaged by several guards.

"We soon discovered that scientists had been experimenting on the prisoners, turning them into grotesque zombie like monsters. After we killed the Warden and freed the prisoners, we found the assassin. We fought her and retrieved the tape, though she escaped after she stabbed Veredeux in the face again, this time leaving the knife.

"Veredeux and I left, not wanting to spend any more time in that prison and soon came across a cabin. I decided to finally check that tape Louis gave me, but all we found on it was some old song. We didn't understand what was going on but we kept the tape.

"Veredeux and I then traveled towards a pass in the mountains heading further inland. At one point we ended up in a small mountain village overrun by zombies. After helping to drive them off, we were attacked by a pair of insurgents, but when they discovered we were sentient they called a truce. Apparently they were part of a group that were researching a cure for our 'condition' but were driven out of their city by someone. Their leader, Roald, couldn't answer all our questions, such as how the ZPCI fit into all of this, but he agreed to guide us to the city to find answers if we helped rid the area of a cult that had sprung up recently.

"We fought our way into their stronghold and soon came face to face with their leader. As we fought him, I developed a strange headache. It was then that I realized that I had felt this before and I knew that somehow, the Baron was back. Strangely enough, he had no recollection of our previous fight a few weeks ago. We killed him again after he revealed himself. When his followers discovered he was one of the undead, they disbanded and left.

"Roald, Veredeux, and I left for the city a few days later by train. The trip was eventful, but the only significant event was when we encountered Galient again on the train. We ended up jumping off the train and walked the rest of the way to the city through the mining tunnels that honeycombed the mountains. Eventually we met a band of miners that Roald knew.

"The miners led us to a warehouse where they were having a meeting. The government had been forcing rules and restrictions on the citizens for years and the workers were getting fed up. Suddenly, a body fell down onto the table in the centre of the all looked up to see a silhouette above the remains of the skylight disappear. The body was that of a brother of one of the leading members, Frank I think. To shove all these restrictions down their throats was one thing, but to hurt their families was the last straw. They began to chant "Down with the Mayor! Down with the Mayor!" when suddenly the main doors were kicked open. Several police officers stepped in as one of them spoke loudly. "This meetings over. A curfew is in affect."

"The workers left soon after while one of them led us to his house. Once inside, we told him that all three of us would aid their revolt. For Roald, this was a matter justice as these were the same people who shut down his research and ran him and his comrades out of the city. Veredeux just wanted to stick it to the police. For me, I just wanted help these people and find some answers.

"Soon after, we were confronted bt the assassin who attacked Veredeux and I twice. She introduced herself as Felicity. Shad heard that we were going to help overthrow the Mayor and wanted in. We knew we needed all the help we could get so we reluctantly agreed.

"We were deployed as one of the lead strike teams that would storm the city hall. After fighting our way inside, we were separated from the other teams. We tried to regroup but somehow ended up in the Mayor's office instead.

"The Mayor was standing in front of a large window over looking the city with his back to us. "Why can't you just submit like the other?" he asked. "It's my laws that keep us safe."

""Keep us safe?" screamed Roald. "It's your laws that killed so many of my friends, destroyed our research, and drove us from the city!" The Mayor just sighed.

""Your research was a threat to the peace and safety of the city." he replied as he turned to face us. "I had to remove you back then, just like I have to remove you now."

"In the ensuing fight, we discovered that the Mayor had been experimenting on himself and introducing zombie genes into his own cells, just like what those scientists were doing to the men back at the prison. He transformed at one point into a grotesque ten foot creature. It took everything we had and a lot of help from the other teams as they arrived to take him down, but eventually we prevailed. Unfortunately, during the fight I got hit in the head and my helmet came off.

"After we killed the Mayor, several of the workers wanted to kill me, Veredeux, and Felicity after they discovered what we were. Thankfully, ont of the others saw past what we were and saw who we were. He said that despite the fact that we were zombies, we had helped them and stated that they would not have succeeded if not for us. He thanked us and called us friends.

"In the days that followed, we searched the building for clues and information pertaining to the experiments, the ZPCI, and the entirety of the zombie issue. On the fourth day we finally found something. In a hidden safe in the Mayor's office, we found a CD."

"Wait a second." interrupted Sarutobi. "What's a CD?"

"Right," muttered Sonny, " your technology isn't as advanced as the tech from where I came from. A CD, or compact disk, is like a record disk, only it contains data that can be copied and read by a computer. The data can be documents, images, programs, music or even videos."

'Astounding.' thought Sarutobi. 'This technology could revolutionize computers as we know it.'

"Anyways," continued Sonny, "we found a CD in the Mayor's office and obviously we checked what was on it. What we found blew our minds.

"The Mayor had been part of an organization that had created the virus that created 'zombies'. They had been using us to breed fear so as to control the populous while garnering trust in the form of the ZPCI, which was one of the companies controlled by the organization. Even more shocking was the fact that there had been three Barons! Apparently the first two we had killed were failed experiments and prototypes for controlling zombies which explained the Baron's powers. The first two were too strong willed and could not be controlled, but the third had been a success. They were currently strengthening his powers so as to expand their control of the region.

"After we digested the information, we decided to hunt down this third Baron. Better for everyone that the zombies were wild rather than under the control of this organization. It was then that the Kami choose to throw us a curveball.

"As we left city hall, we came face to face with Galiant. Veredeux was all for knocking him silly, but Galiant called a truce because he wanted to talk to us.

"After I had spared him the first time we met, Galient had been having doubts. He had always been told that zombies were savage creatures that would kill people without a second thought, but he began to change his mind after I spared him. Since then, Galiant had been digging for information and what he had found shook him to the core. He found the same information we did and more.

"In addition to the information we found, Galiant discovered that the organization already had a cure for our 'condition'. The cure not only restored zombified people to their human forms, but it also vaccinated people against the virus, preventing them from becoming zombies while deterring them from attacking the vaccinated , the cure would not work for Veredeux, Felicity, and myself. A zombie only gained sentience when that person had a certain gene sequence. This causes the virus to mutate, giving us greater powers while rendering us unable to infect others.

"It shook Felicity and Veredeux that they would never be able to go back, but I had already accepted that fact a long time ago. That was another lifetime. All that mattered was what I did with this one.

"Galiant then told us that the third Baron and the facility where they produced both the virus and the cure were located on an island off the coast to the west of the city. He wanted our help in location and securing the cure as well as killing the Baron and destroying the facility. Unfortunately, there was heavy security. Without clearance we would be blown out of the water in seconds.

"That's when it hit me. "We have to go back to the beginning." I told them. "When I first woke up, I was on a ship called _White November_. In all likelihood it belonged to the organization and was carrying the virus. It probably broke out of containment which killed most of the crew, myself included. It had to have picked it up from the island so it must have clearance."

"We rushed into action after that. Everything was a blur, but within the week we had made it to the coast. When we boarded _the White November, _it was just as I left it. The crew were still in a room shoved together. The ZPCI were strewn across the deck. Louis was still in the room where I had first awoken lying on the bed.

"We collected the bodies and brought them to shore for a proper burial. After we cleaned the ship up, we disguised ourselves as ZPCI agents and set sail for the island. It took us three days to get there.

"Upon recognition of the ship, we were allowed to dock upon the island itself. After we docked, we decided to head to the labs first. If we could secure a sample of the cure, Roald and his compatriots could reproduce it and begin distribution. With it, we could prevent others from suffering our fate. Unfortunately, there were alarms which were triggered the second a zombie came into range.

"We ended up fighting our way into the lab an hour and a half later. As we searched for samples of the cure or research on it, I found a strange tape player. Thinking back to the tape Louis gave me, I took it out and called the others. We anxiously listened as I inserted the tape and pressed play. We were not disappointed.

"Louis revealed that he was one of the leading scientists working on the virus. Originally, the virus was meant to be used as a form of gene therepy, as a cure for several diseases present at that time. Louis himself suffered from a disease caused by a gene disorder that was slowly blinding him. Unfortunately, the group sponsoring them pushed them into focusing the virus to strengthen and augment a person's body. The end result was the zombie virus. Sickened by what they had wrought, Louis and several other scientists created copies of their research notes, the virus, and the cure that was later developed, and hid them in a secret safe inside the lab. By that time, several of the more vocal objectors to the new direction of the research had mysteriously disappeared. Fearing that their work would be for naught, Louis volunteered to leave the island with a message on how to obtain a copy of their work should someone ever made it onto the island. They hid the message in the form of a tape. With the message hidden beneath a song in case it ever fell into enemy hands, Louis spoke that he would leave the next day aboard a ship called _The White November_which was delivering a shipment of the virus to a base onthe coast of the mainland. He wished whoever found their message good luck and only regretted that he could not do more to help.

"Vowing to ensure that their sacrifices were not made in vain, we fought with renewed vigour as we followed their directions to the safe. When we finally obtained the files and samples, I ordered Roald, Veredeux, and Felicity to escape aboard one of the ships back in the harbour. When they protested I explained that someone had to make sure that those files were released to the public so that they would know who was truly responsible for all of this as well as begin production of the cure for the masses. Roald would go because he could understand and utilise the research to reproduce the cure, Felicity because she could easily take down obstacles with her stealth abilities while watching their backs, and Veredeux because he could heal them and ensure that they got back in one piece while providing support fire. Finally convinced, they made Galiant and I promise to kick the Baron's ass six ways to hell for them.

"from there, Galiant and I made our way deeper into the facility. It took over an hour of searching and fighting, but we managed to download a map with the location of the Baron. After another hour of travel and combat, we finally came face to face with him.

"He was hooked up to a large machine with tubes and needles hooked up to various parts of his body. We cautiously moved forward when a voice came from behind the machine.

""So, you've finally come."

""Who's there?" I shouted. A man walked out from behind the Baron. He was tall, of a medium build. He wore a black business suit with a black tie, white undershirt anlong with black dress shoes and silver framed black sunglasses. He had cropped grey hair and light skin.

""Wesker?" exclaimed Galiant.

"Who's Wesker?" I asked.

""He was my handler back in the ZPCI." answered Galiant. "But why is he here?"

""To keep watch of you of course. I've been observing you. You always were an obedient little pawn, at least until he spared you." spat Wesker.

""What do you mean pawn?" screamed Galiant.

""Such holy rage." sighed Wesker. "Such a shame to destroy it. But that's what happens when you stop following orders and start asking questions. Baron, destroy them."

"Suddenly, the tubes and needles began to disconnect themselves from the Baron. He slowly opened his eyes as he climbed out. As soon as he made eye contact with us he let out a bestial roar and charged us. He tried to crush us with his monstrous strength, but Galient kept deflecting his attacks with his sword while I slowed him down using my hydraulic jutsus. We thought we had the upper hand until the Baron began firing massive bolts made of a strange energy. Wherever the hit, they expanded in size and then dissipated, leaving smooth, round craters.

""Don't bother subverting yourself Sonny." commented Wesker nonchalantly. "Those bolts rip apart the very fabric of reality, erasing whatever they hit from existence."

"You see, one of my greatest techniques is called subversion. It changes one property of space itself. When I subvert someone or something, attacks that would normally hurt them would instead heal them. The harder they get hit, the more they recover. The inverse is also true. If a subverted person tries to heal themselves or someone else heals them, it would ham them instead. The greater the healing effect, the greater the damage done. The effect only lasts a few seconds though.

""We saw you subvert the first Baron." explained Wesker when he saw our confused faces. "You subverted him right before he healed himself. That won't work here. We've programmed this Baron to not heal or regenerate, only attack while subverted, and subverting yourselves won't do any good against his attacks."

"We were slowly getting worn down when it cam to me. Instead of subverting someone, why not try subverting the attack itself? I'd never done this before so I didn't know what would happen, but it was the only thing I had left.

"I waited until the Baron was charging a larger bolt and then I channeled all my energy into my hands. I would only get one shot and this was it.

"**SUBVERSION!**"

"The bolt let out a massive shockwave followed by a flash of light. When I was able to see again, the bolt was still hanging there, humming softly. The Baron was blown apart, his remains smoldering among the debris. When I looked back to check on Galiant, I saw him picking himself up off the far wall near the door. As I turned back forward I saw Wesker. He had been blown back in the explosion and had ended up skewered on a metal rod from the machine. It was over or so I thought.

"The orb began to attract everthing around it. Loose debris and remains began to fly towards it. I planted my sword in the ground as an anchor, but I could tell that I was too close.

""Galient!" I shouted," It's too late for me. Save yourself."

"No!" he screamed back, "I'm not leaving without you!"

""This was my second chance. I've done what I needed to do. My part's finished, but yours isn't. Just do one thing for me."

""Anything."

""Remember me for who I was, not what I was."

""I will." promised Galient. And with that I was swept to my second and final death. Or so I thought.

Author's notes: Cliffhanger! Thank you to Darth Slim Jim for the review. No virtual cookies handed out yet, but the next challenge will be in the next chapter. Hail the Holy Log. LOOOOOOOOOOG!

**Jutsu/Technique List**

**Subversion** - SSS rank kinjutsu. Dark energy based technique unique to Sonny. When used on a person, attacks will heal the subverted person while healing techniques and regeneration will damage the subverted person. If used on an attack, effect is unique to the attack subverted. Lasts ten to fifteen seconds. Thirty second minimum delay between uses.


End file.
